


Цена за тебя

by Barsy_Snow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: - Это очень странно, но у меня такое чувство… - Гарри снова замялся, не зная, как объяснить. - Понимаешь, мне кажется, что я должен тебя знать, но не могу вспомнить твое имя…- Луи. Меня зовут Луи.





	1. Жизнь может развернуться на пятачке

_Жизнь может развернуться на пятачке._  
Иногда в нашу сторону, гораздо чаще – от нас, крутя задом и ухмыляясь:   
Пока-пока, милый, нам было хорошо вместе, правда?  
  
Стивен Кинг, 11/22/63

  
  
  
Едва сойдя со сцены, Гарри сегодня вихрем умчался в гримерную и забился в самый угол на диване, уставившись в одну точку. Он явно был расстроен, и как обычно тяжело переживал свой промах. Луи не считал случившееся чем-то страшным. Подумаешь, забыл несколько раз слова песни. Со всеми такое иногда случалось. Правда, не столько раз в пределах одного концерта. Но сам кудрявый молча страдал, наверняка уже раздув эту досадную оплошность до размеров всемирной катастрофы в своей голове, и на ободряющие реплики со стороны товарищей не отзывался.  
  
Луи скорчил друзьям гримасу и указал глазами на дверь, без слов прося парней оставить их наедине. Те согласно кивнули и быстро ретировались из комнаты.  
  
Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Томлинсон осторожно подсел к младшему другу и ласково потрепал по плечу:  
  
\- Хаз, не расстраивайся ты так, все иногда забывают слова.  
  
\- Это не то… - мотнул головой Гарри, поднимая на друга печальные и испуганные глаза. Луи мгновенно ощутил, как в нем поднимается тревога.  
  
\- А что тогда? У тебя что-то случилось?  
  
Гарри закусил губу, словно колебался, говорить ему или нет, а потом неожиданно бросился к Луи и крепко обнял его.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лу…  
  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Хаз, - удивленно отозвался Томлинсон, обнимая парня в ответ, - но… в чем дело? Гарри?  
  
Луи отстранил младшего друга от себя и заглянул ему в лицо.   
  
Неожиданно взгляд зеленых глаз стал расфокусированным и Гарри пошатнулся. Испуганное выражение лица смазалось и стало абсолютно пустым.  
  
\- Хаз!  
  
Луи едва успел подхватить оседающее тело и опуститься вместе с ним на диван.  
  
***  
  
Гарри ощутил, как кто-то отвесил ему весьма чувствительную пощечину, и застонал, разлепляя глаза и пытаясь сесть.  
  
\- Что?..  
  
Чужие руки тут же осторожно, но твердо уложили его обратно, а смутно знакомый голос забормотал:  
  
\- Шшш, не вставай. Как ты?  
  
Гарри подозрительно огляделся, абсолютно не узнавая ни место, в котором он находился, ни этого взволнованного парня, так пристально его изучающего, что стало даже неловко.  
  
\- Что со мной было? – спросил он, потирая лоб в недоумении.  
  
\- Ты отключился на несколько секунд. Голова не кружится? – заботливо поинтересовался парень, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях, анализируя свое самочувствие.   
  
\- Нет… вроде бы, - через секунду ответил он.  
  
\- Так, не двигайся, - распорядился этот странный человек, который вел себя так, словно был его другом. Ну, или знакомым, по меньшей мере. - Думаю, тебя нужно показать врачу. Ты подождешь тут одну минутку? Я кого-нибудь позову, хорошо?  
  
Господи, кажется, он действительно беспокоится. Даже голос как-то подозрительно подрагивает.  
  
\- Ага… Погоди! – наконец, решился Гарри.  
  
\- Что? – замер на полпути к двери незнакомец.  
  
\- Это очень странно, но у меня такое чувство… - Гарри снова замялся, не зная, как объяснить. - Понимаешь, мне кажется, что я должен тебя знать, но не могу вспомнить твое имя…  
  
У парня отпала челюсть, и это еще мягко сказано. Он заметно побледнел и ухватился за стену, словно его отказались держать ноги. Он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, пока, наконец, не выдохнул:  
  
\- Луи. Меня зовут Луи.  
  
\- Точно, Луи… - отозвался кудрявый, но на его лице не промелькнуло ни намека на узнавание. – Эм, Луи, а где мама?  
  
***  
  
\- Хаз, - прохрипел Томлинсон, чувствуя, как где-то в глубине его тела зарождается истеричная дрожь. – Ты прикалываешься, да? – Он нервно хихикнул. – Скажи, что пошутил, потому что это вообще сейчас не смешно…   
  
\- Я тебя, правда, не помню. Почему я должен шутить? – серьезно и растерянно поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
\- Хаз, - Луи опустился на колени рядом с диваном, не позволяя нарастающей панике взять над собой верх. – Что ты помнишь? Ты знаешь, кто ты? Сколько тебе лет?  
  
\- Конечно, - снисходительно хмыкнул кудрявый. – Я – Гарри Стайлс, и мне шестнадцать.  
  
Луи задохнулся и зажал себе рот ладонью. Вот теперь страх в его душе поднялся во весь рост.  
  
Зеленые глаза, внимательно наблюдающие за его реакцией, расширились, и Гарри тихо прошептал свою страшную догадку:  
  
\- Что, нет? Я не прав?  
  
\- Гарри, ты можешь полежать тут секундочку? Я сейчас… Сейчас вернусь, - протараторил Луи на одном дыхании и вылетел за дверь. И в ту же секунду, как она захлопнулась, оставшийся на диване растерянный парень услышал истеричный вопль своего старого-нового знакомого:  
  
\- Лиам! Зейн! Пол! Блять, кто-нибудь!


	2. Упущенными шансами мостится дорога в ад

Думая об упущенном шансе, мы хорошо представляем себе,   
что потеряли, но плохо – чего избежали.   
О последнем думать не хочется.  
  
Рефат Шакир-Алиев, Афоризмы об упущенных шансах

  
  
  
В десять утра в больничном кафетерии совсем мало посетителей, и это очень кстати сидящему в самом отдаленном углу зала парню. Он надвинул пониже капюшон толстовки, пряча свое знаменитое лицо, и задумчиво вертел в руках стаканчик с уже остывшим чаем, снова и снова прокручивая в голове события вчерашнего вечера.  
  
Естественно, как только выяснилось, что Гарри ни с того, ни с сего забыл последние три года своей жизни, поднялась суматоха. Его, растерянного и напуганного, тут же повезли в больницу, строго настрого запретив остальным парням сопровождать друга. Для них было подготовлено другое задание – отвлечь внимание фанатов. Поэтому вчера Луи так и не удалось увидеться с Хаззой. Только уже глубокой ночью Пол сообщил ему, что Стайлса оставили в больнице для дальнейшего обследования, а Энн вылетает в Америку первым же рейсом.  
  
А сегодня в восемь утра в отель к ребятам приехал врач, который с порога начал задавать вопросы: как Гарри вел себя в последние дни и не заметили ли они что-нибудь странное. И Луи вспомнил, что странностей в поведении Стайлса хватало. И почему он раньше не обратил на это внимания?  
  
После допроса Луи в неравном бою отстоял себе право приехать в больницу и лично поговорить с младшим членом группы. Последним его аргументом был красноречиво оттопыренный средний палец и оглушительно хлопнувшая за ним дверь. Натянув какие-то жуткие безразмерные штаны, такую же толстовку и солнечные очки на пол-лица, он в сопровождении одного телохранителя покинул отель через запасной выход и забрался на заднее сидение желтого такси.  
  
Но в палате Гарри не оказалось. Медсестра на посту сообщила, что пациента увезли на томографию, и появится он, скорее всего, только через час, не раньше. Так Луи и оказался сидящим в этом самом больничном кафетерии. И, оставшись, наконец, в тишине и одиночестве, парень мог по возможности спокойно обдумать все произошедшее.  
  
Луи склонен был считать, что все началось три дня назад, когда, проснувшись посреди ночи, он обнаружил Гарри, стоящего голышом у окна тур-автобуса. На недоуменный вопрос: «Что случилось?» - Хаз объяснил, что проснулся от ощущения, будто на него кто-то пристально смотрит, и увидел у своей кровати долговязую и худощавую темную фигуру, которая испарилась, стоило ему моргнуть пару раз. Тогда они благополучно сошлись на мысли, что это был просто сон, но Гарри не выглядел до конца убежденным.  
  
Весь следующий день, теперь Луи это видел, Гарри нервно оглядывался, словно ожидая найти кого-то за своей спиной. А иногда он даже вздрагивал и зябко поводил плечами, будто бы пытаясь съежиться и стать маленьким и незаметным. Никто не придал этому большого значения. Напрасно.  
  
Вечером Гарри с пеной у рта уговаривал парней снова остаться ночевать в автобусе, и теперь-то Луи понимал, что кудрявый просто-напросто боялся спать в одиночестве в гостиничном номере. Стоит ли говорить, что ночью снова случилось кое-что странное?  
  
На этот раз Луи разбудил звук открывающихся дверей автобуса. И, конечно же, Гарри в кровати не было. Босиком выскочив на улицу, Томлинсон увидел, как младший член группы, стоя в одних боксерах посреди охраняемой парковки, озирается по сторонам, ежась от ночной прохлады.  
  
\- Хаз? – осторожно позвал он, и кудрявый забавно подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности.  
  
\- Лу! Я снова видел его! Он только что был здесь! – взволнованно забормотал Гарри, крутя головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Подожди секундочку, успокойся. Кого ты видел? – спросил Луи, подходя ближе.  
  
\- Тот темный силуэт. Я проснулся, а он снова был у моей кровати. А потом он показал мне на дверь и исчез, - немного отстраненно поведал Стайлс, потому что все еще был занят высматриванием своего странного знакомца среди других машин и автобусов их гастрольной команды.  
  
Луи положил ладони на плечи друга и развернул его лицом к фонарю, всматриваясь в зрачки. Они послушно сузились от света, но Томлинсон все равно спросил:  
  
\- Гарри, ты ничего не принимал? Не брал напитки у кого-нибудь незнакомого?  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились, и он наполовину удивленно, а наполовину оскорбленно фыркнул.  
  
\- Я не обдолбанный! Луи, это была не галлюцинация! Ты мне не веришь?  
  
Луи тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Хаз, ты сам-то себя слышишь? Кто-то чужой посреди ночи оказывается в закрытом автобусе, который стоит на охраняемой стоянке под прицелом как минимум трех камер наблюдения? А потом просто берет и растворяется в воздухе? Как такое может быть?  
  
Гарри вздрогнул, и выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось. Он словно очнулся от какого-то наваждения, недоуменно моргнул пару раз и тряхнул головой.  
  
\- Да, ты прав. Наверное, я просто не до конца проснулся и принял за этот силуэт какую-нибудь тень.  
  
Луи похлопал друга по плечу и потянул за собой в автобус.  
  
\- Наверное, так все и было. Пойдем спать.  
  
Гарри отрубился, как только его голова коснулась подушки, а Луи еще некоторое время наблюдал за ним. Возможно ли, что Стайлс просто немного лунатит? Яркие впечатления дня не дают покоя его разуму во сне? С самим Луи такое бывало в детстве.  
  
Поэтому и последнее происшествие, случившееся прямо в ночь перед внезапной потерей памяти, Томлинсон также списал на хождение во сне. Тогда он проснулся внезапно, словно что-то резко выдернуло его из мира сновидений, и просто по привычке бросил взгляд на соседнюю кровать. Гарри не было, а дверь автобуса, как и прошлой ночью, была открыта.  
  
Луи, потирая глаза, выглянул в окно и чуть не вскрикнул: Хаз стоял на четвереньках прямо на асфальте, и даже с такого расстояния было заметно, что его трясет. Томмо, не раздумывая, бросился к другу. Глаза Стайлса были закрыты, и он бессвязно бормотал что-то о тянущихся к нему лапах, темноте и холоде.  
  
Памятуя о том, что лунатиков лучше не будить, Луи мягко потянул Гарри вверх, помогая подняться на ноги, и, обхватив одной рукой за талию, повел к автобусу. Уже снова оказавшись в своей постели, кудрявый окинул друга мутным взглядом и прошептал:  
  
\- Лу, кажется, я только что сделал нечто ужасное. Но это правильно, понимаешь? Это для тебя.  
  
Возвращаясь мыслями к тому утру, Луи теперь понимал, что проблемы с памятью у Гарри начались с самого пробуждения. В первые несколько секунд после того, как Стайлс открыл глаза, он, казалось, никак не мог понять, где находится. А позже порывался пойти умываться в противоположную от душевой сторону. Тогда Луи только посмеялся над этим.  
  
И нечто похожее случилось прямо перед концертом, когда фанатки подарили ему новенькие цветастые кеды со смайликами, в которые Стайлс влюбился с первого взгляда и полчаса канючил, чтобы ему позволили выйти в них на сцену. А когда разрешение стилистов было получено, Гарри радостно натянул их и застыл. Тогда Луи не понял, что за выражение появилось на лице друга, а теперь знал, что это была растерянность. Теперь Томмо уверенно мог сказать, что именно в то мгновенье Гарри понял, что не помнит, как завязывать шнурки. Кудрявый посопел несколько секунд, сидя на корточках, а потом поднялся и заявил, что они ему немного жмут, и лучше он будет выступать в своих обычных ботинках.  
  
Луи закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столике руки. Как он мог упустить всё это? Может быть, будь он хоть чуть-чуть внимательнее, и Гарри не оказался бы в больнице?


	3. Глава 3. Когда кажется, что хуже быть уже не может

Я думал, что хуже быть не может.   
Оказалось, у меня просто бедная фантазия...

  
  


Автор неизвестен.

  
  
От приступа самобичевания Луи отвлек его охранник Кел, положив свою тяжелую руку ему на плечо. Томлинсон вскинул голову, вопросительно уставившись на мужчину.  
  
\- Миссис Стайлс здесь, разговаривает с врачом Гарри. Она попросила позвать тебя.  
  
Луи тут же поднялся на ноги, готовый идти. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же случилось с кудрявым, чтобы уже можно было выдохнуть. Чтобы это давящее чувство страха внутри исчезло.  
  
Энн вышла из кабинета врача как раз тогда, когда парень к нему подходил. И выражение ее лица не обещало ничего хорошего. Она была потрясена и напугана, и могла разрыдаться, кажется, в любую секунду. Поэтому Луи, недолго думая, обнял ее. Когда-то он обещал Гарри всегда заботиться о его родных, если что-то случится. Не то, чтобы они много разговаривали об этом, но однажды предусмотрительный Хаз коснулся этой темы. Примерно тогда же он оформлял медицинскую страховку по достижении совершеннолетия. Насколько знал Луи, он сам там значился как один из первых экстренных контактов Гарри.  
  
Энн крепко обняла его в ответ, делая медленные и глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться. И когда она отстранилась, Луи понял, что не может задать вертящийся в голове вопрос, потому что теперь слишком сильно боится услышать ответ. Но она и не нуждалась в вопросах.  
  
\- Луи, милый, ты ведь был с Гарри, когда он потерял сознание? Ох, он совсем не помнит тебя и мальчиков?   
  
Томмо только печально покачал головой и все же выдавил из себя тихое:  
  
\- Что с ним?  
  
\- Они не знают, - всхлипнула Энн. – Говорят только, что почему-то его мозг поврежден… Я не совсем понимаю, как это возможно, ведь не было никаких травм и… Врач говорит, что это может быть вирус, но все анализы отрицательные, они о таком никогда не слышали.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.  
  
\- Что значит «не слышали»? Но его же как-то лечат?  
  
Энн закусила губу и снова всхлипнула.  
  
\- Луи, врачи не знают, как ему помочь. Они говорят, что раз мозг поврежден, воспоминания уже не восстановятся.  
  
Парень сглотнул. _Воспоминания не восстановятся._ Это значит, что для Гарри последних трех лет будто бы не было. Он никогда не был в группе, никогда не выходил под свет софитов с микрофоном в руке, никогда не пел их песни и не был его другом. Вот так просто, меньше, чем за сутки, странная болезнь стерла его из памяти одного из самых близких людей. У Луи словно земля ушла из под ног. Весь его мир за секунду перевернулся вверх тормашками, и ему еще предстояло разобраться, как в нем теперь жить.  
  
\- Но это еще не все, - продолжила Энн, не замечая его состояния. – Никто не может обещать, что такое не повторится. Пока не найдена причина… Луи, ему может стать хуже.


	4. Забота — одно из проявлений Любви

Забота — одно из проявлений Любви.   
И, так же как и Любовь, она может быть только искренней.   
О Заботе не просят, не спрашивают,   
не ждут просьбы о ней — ее просто дарят…  
  
С сайта http://www.inpearls.ru/

  
  
Гарри сидел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло, и старательно делал вид, что читает. На самом же деле он украдкой подглядывал за этим парнем, Луи, который смог все же уговорить его маму поехать в отель и отдохнуть. Энн как-то слишком доверяла ему и без вопросов позволила этому человеку остаться в палате сына. Она, конечно, говорила, что этот Луи был его лучшим другом, но ведь Гарри его совершенно не помнит. И даже не знает, как с ним заговорить.   
  
Интересно, какой он? Веселый? Или из тех, кто часто ноет? Наверное, нет, иначе они не стали бы друзьями. Любит ли он подкалывать окружающих? Смеется ли над глупыми шутками Гарри, потому что сам Стайлс был уверен, что за три года его чувство юмора не улучшилось. Может быть, он из таких парней, которые делают вид, будто они настолько крутые, что никогда не плачут и не признают всякие сентиментальные нежности? И почему они вообще стали друзьями? Как встретились? Есть ли у них общие секреты? А секреты друг от друга?  
  
Мама еще сказала, что он поет в группе, и вчера у них был концерт, после которого Гарри и упал в обморок. Очнувшись, он даже не успел толком понять, где он и что происходит. Как только Луи поднял шум, сбежались какие-то незнакомые люди, все начали кричать и кому-то звонить, и Гарри тут же пожалел, что нового знакомого нет рядом. Он, по крайней мере, кажется, беспокоился за него и был ласков. А эта толпа его пугала. Облегчение приносила только одна новость: уже утром мама будет рядом с ним, так сказала какая-то очень худая девушка - или даже тетенька, Гарри не был уверен, сколько ей лет – с разноцветными волосами.  
  
Когда его привезли в больницу, он даже не рискнул спросить, где Луи. Подумал, что у того нашлись более важные дела. А сегодня утром он пришел вместе с его мамой, причем его рука, кажется, обнадеживающе сжимала мамино плечо. И на лице у этого Луи появилась широкая улыбка, стоило ему только переступить порог и встретиться взглядом с Гарри. Причем непонятно откуда, но Стайлс знал, что именно такая улыбка у этого парня бывает, если он искренне рад. Только в глазах у него, как и у мамы, была тревога.   
  
Мама так и не сказала, чем он болен. Больше спрашивала. А Луи почти все время молчал. Похоже на то, что ему тоже немного неловко теперь, когда он знает, что Гарри его не помнит.  
  
Они остались в палате вдвоем вот уже больше получаса назад, и оба порядком извелись от странной тишины, повисшей в воздухе, но упрямо делали вид, что все в порядке. Гарри думал, что неловкое молчание вообще не должно быть свойственно этому Луи. Он представлял парня громким и энергичным.  
  
А еще Гарри мучали вопросы. Он до сих пор не удосужился выяснить, что это за группа такая, в которой он поет, и что вчера был за концерт? Но ему уже сообщили, что они в Америке. С чего бы?  
  
Гарри неловко прокашлялся, и голубые глаза тут же уставились на него.  
  
\- Эм… - Он так и не придумал, как начать разговор.  
  
\- Ты хочешь что-то спросить? – помог ему Луи.  
  
\- Да, про группу. Ты ведь тоже в ней поешь?   
  
Луи кивнул и убрал в карман телефон.  
  
\- Что тебе уже рассказали?  
  
\- Если честно, ничего, - почему-то смутился Гарри.  
  
Луи понимающе хмыкнул и объяснил:  
  
\- Мы с тобой входим в группу, которая называется «One Direction». Название, кстати, ты придумал. Нас всего пятеро, с тремя другими ребятами ты, наверное, скоро встретишься.  
  
Гарри медленно кивнул, переваривая информацию, и задал новый вопрос:  
  
\- А почему мы в Америке?  
  
\- У нас здесь гастроли, - пожал плечами Луи, как будто гастроли в Америке – самая обычная вещь, которая случается с каждым шестнадцатилетним – ой, простите, девятнадцатилетним – парнем. У Гарри же глаза полезли на лоб.  
  
\- Гастроли? Ты серьезно? И мы… популярны? – затаив дыхание спросил он.  
  
Луи рассмеялся. Над ним, конечно. Или, точнее, над его восторженной реакцией, но обидно почему-то не было. У этого Луи очень хороший смех.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
  
Несколько минут Стайлс сидел, пялясь в одну точку и пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку. Обалдеть, они популярны. Он знаменитость. Знаменитость, которая ничерта не помнит о последних трех годах своей жизни. Не помнит даже своих друзей. А вдруг у него нет друзей, как у всех этих несчастных людей в шоубизнесе? Ведь кроме Луи никто не пришел его навестить…   
  
Гарри нервно облизнул губы и осторожно спросил.  
  
\- Луи, скажи, а я в хороших отношениях с другими ребятами?  
  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся тот. – Они тебя обожают.  
  
\- Тогда почему они не пришли? – вырвалось у кудрявого обиженно.  
  
\- Ох, Хаз, - лицо Луи вдруг помрачнело. – Им не разрешили приехать. Они отвлекают внимание прессы и фанатов от твоей болезни. Еще немного, и начнется такая шумиха вокруг тебя, просто жуть…  
  
Гарри, кажется, пропустил большую часть фразы Луи мимо ушей. В его голове зацепилось только одно слово: фанаты. У них есть фанаты! Это же просто… просто… безумие.  
  
\- Гарри! – Луи щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом и улыбнулся, когда Гарри вздрогнул. – Вернись с небес на землю.  
  
\- Да, прости, - щеки кудрявого мальчишки слегка порозовели. – А мы с тобой, правда, лучшие друзья?  
  
Луи в ответ только кивнул, быстро отводя глаза, но Гарри все равно успел заметить, как они потемнели. От грусти. Точно, от грусти.  
  
Это было странно, но Стайлс мог читать этого парня, как открытую книгу, хотя никогда особенно не отличался проницательностью. Кажется, он так хорошо знал этого человека, что и сейчас без особых усилий распознает все его эмоции по одному только взгляду. Наверное, они были очень хорошими друзьями.  
  
Но было еще кое-что необычное. Гарри ощущал настойчивую необходимость вспомнить что-то о Луи. Что-то очень-очень важное. Что-то крутилось, кажется, совсем рядом, но неуловимо ускользало, стоило только потянуться за разгадкой.  
  
\- Эй, о чем задумался? – вернул Стайлса к реальности объект его размышлений.  
  
\- Ну, у меня просто странное ощущение, что я должен что-то вспомнить. Про тебя, - смущенно признался Гарри.  
  
\- Серьезно? – глаза Луи тут же загорелись. – Может быть, это память возвращается? Может, врачи… - Парень осекся и быстро провел рукой по лбу, нервным жестом убирая челку с глаз. - Так что за ощущение?  
  
Гарри попытался сосредоточиться, пристально разглядывая Луи и пытаясь воскресить в себе это чувство. _Что-то важное… Он должен был сказать… Или сделать… Он успел? Вроде бы, да… Но все не так, Луи не понял… А Гарри сделал что-то страшное, потому что…_  
  
Виски сдавило совершенно невыносимой болью, и Гарри застонал, хватаясь руками за голову. На глаза навернулись слезы, а под зажмуренными веками взорвались белые фейерверки. Сквозь шум крови в ушах прорывался далекий голос:  
  
\- Гарри? Хаз, не надо, не вспоминай! Хазза? Шшш, не думай об этом…  
  
И стоило только Гарри бросить попытки докопаться до ответа, голову отпустило. Вместо боли он почувствовал теплые ладони на своих плечах. Ладони, которые дарили приятное чувство успокоения и защищенности.  
  
\- Хаз? Лучше? – продолжал обеспокоенно спрашивать Луи, но Гарри не спешил поднимать голову. У него почему-то перехватило дыхание, и он, кажется, догадывался, что причиной была близость этого парня. Луи как-то странно действует на него. Но странно в хорошем смысле. Это точно не страх, Гарри полностью доверяет своему лучшему другу.  
  
\- Гарри?   
  
Одна рука Луи исчезла с плеча Стайлса и осторожно коснулась его волос, убирая их со лба и слегка погладив по голове. Этот жест был такой ласковый, что внутри у Гарри мгновенно что-то перевернулось. Это было похоже на мимолетное чувство падения, как бывает, если едешь на машине, а на дороге вдруг резкий спуск. Или как на американских горках, в тот первый момент, когда тележка срывается с самой вершины, но еще не успевает набрать скорость.  
  
Теперь он, кажется, понял, почему мама сказала, что они с Луи очень близки. Гарри поднимает голову и невольно улыбается, увидев облегчение в голубых глазах.  
  
\- Все нормально, - шепотом говорит он, чтобы не разрушить этот хрупкий и прекрасный момент. Ему так приятно чувствовать, что о нем заботятся. Что его любят. Нет, не так. _Ему приятно, что его любит Луи._


	5. Беспомощность

Мне хотелось захныкать.   
Не заплакать, а именно захныкать,   
словно маленькому ребёнку.   
Плачут от горя, а хнычут — от беспомощности.  
  
Сергей Лукьяненко, «Танцы на снегу»  
  
  
Беспомощность — безумье, муки ада,   
Когда не можешь близкому помочь,   
Когда любое действие — награда,   
Но нет — и сердце вновь сжимает ночь…  
  
С сайта http://www.inpearls.ru/

  
  
  
Луи вышел лишь на несколько минут, чтобы ответить на звонок обеспокоенного Найла, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Гарри спит, свернувшись калачиком на больничной койке и подложив ладошку под щеку. Он всегда умел молниеносно проваливаться в дрему, в не зависимости от места и времени суток.  
  
Томлинсон забрался на неудобный стул с ногами и приготовился к долгому дежурству у постели. Он, конечно, мог бы пойти в кафе или вернуться в гостиницу, но ему хотелось быть рядом, когда Гарри проснется. Кудрявый неосознанно тянулся к нему, и Луи знал, что тот будет расстроен, если, открыв глаза, увидит пустую палату.  
  
Так что, вытащив телефон и устроившись поудобнее, парень принялся лазить по страничкам всемирной паутины, параллельно отвечая на смски встревоженных последними событиями друзей.  
  
Тишину палаты нарушало только размеренное дыхание Гарри и изредка доносящиеся из коридора быстрые шаги докторов и медсестер, поэтому Луи не сразу понял, почему вдруг ему стало как-то неуютно. Поначалу он решил, что настолько отвык от тишины, что теперь ее просто не переносит. Но дело было в другом. По спине непонятно от чего побежали мурашки.   
  
Луи поежился и быстро покосился на окно, проверяя, закрыто ли оно. Окно было закрыто, и причиной необычного озноба был вовсе не сквозняк. Причиной был чей-то пристальный, жутко неприятный взгляд. Стойкое ощущение, что за каждым твоим движением следят.  
  
Парень сглотнул и закусил губу. Такого с ним не случалось с далекого детства. Беспричинный страх, появляющийся в темноте ночи, когда кажется, что ужасный монстр вот-вот схватит тебя, выскочив из шкафа или высунув лапу из-под кровати. Вот что это было. Страх, замораживающий все тело и не дающий пошевелиться, заставляющий превратиться в статую, не способную даже моргнуть.  
  
По спине между лопатками соскользнула капелька пота, сердце стучало, как ненормальное. Руки сжали телефон так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
  
Оно стоит за спиной, Луи знал это процентов на тысячу. Оно стоит у него за спиной и сверлит взглядом, ожидая, когда он не выдержит и бросится бежать. И тогда оно нападет, как дикое животное. Пока добыча не выказывает страха, ее не так интересно ловить. Оно хочет не просто охотиться, оно хочет играть. Забавляться.  
  
Дыхание застряло где-то в горле, и Луи снова судорожно сглотнул, стараясь сделать это как можно тише. Ладони вспотели.   
  
Он уже забыл, что сидит в палате больного друга. Забыл, что за дверью существуют другие люди. Забыл, что за окном целый мир. Он ощущал себя пойманным в ловушку. И даже если бы он смог побежать, выхода не было.  
  
Луи облизнул пересохшие губы и на мгновенье зажмурился, отчаянно повторяя про себя словно мантру: « _Этого нет, мне кажется. Мне просто кажется. Сзади никого нет_ », - но это не помогало. Нужно было обернуться и убедиться, что никто не стоит у него за спиной, но заставить себя сделать это было абсолютно невозможно.  
  
Палец завис над кнопкой включения фронтальной камеры телефона. Достаточно просто нажать на нее, и на дисплее появится его перекошенная от страха физиономия и – _Боже, пожалуйста_ \- пустая стена позади. Одно простое движение, и можно будет выдохнуть с облегчением. Потому что ему просто мерещится. Потому что там никого не может быть. Тогда почему же так страшно?  
  
Резко выдохнув и зажмурившись, Луи опустил палец на кнопку… и в то же мгновенье все прошло. Напряжение, скрутившее все тело, тут же отпустило. Чувство страха ушло, словно его никогда и не было. О нескольких жутких минутах напоминала только неприятно липнущая к спине влажная от пота толстовка.   
  
Томлинсон сидел и разглядывал отображенное на дисплее собственное бледное лицо с пустой стеной на фоне. Конечно, никого там не было.  
  
Проведя немного дрожащей рукой по намокшей челке, Луи сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы угомонить несущееся галопом сердце. Господи, померещится же такое! Что за глупость…  
  
С губ сорвался нервный хриплый смешок, и тут же, словно в ответ на него, на кровати застонал Гарри.  
  
Лоб Хаззы пересекала глубокая морщинка, брови сошлись на переносице, а губы были сжаты в линию. Кажется, ему снился плохой сон.  
  
Снова застонав, кудрявый перевернулся на спину и что-то забормотал. Луи придвинулся ближе, чтобы разобрать слова, и застыл.  
  
\- Темно… Холодно… Не трогайте меня, нет… Не хочу, отпусти, - судорожно зашептал Гарри. – Нет, не хочу, пожалуйста…  
  
Томлинсон протянул руку и затормошил друга, позвав по имени. Тот мотнул головой, и неожиданно резко распахнул глаза. После недавнего приступа страха, Луи, наверное, все еще не очень адекватно воспринимал реальность, потому что вместо зеленых, они показались ему ярко-желтыми. С вертикальными зрачками…  
  
От неожиданности парень шарахнулся назад, падая со стула. Но не успел он даже моргнуть, как жуткие глаза Гарри закатились. Тело выгнулось дугой, а из горла раздался хрип.  
  
Луи подскочил на ноги, шокировано уставившись на забившееся в судорогах тело на кровати. Ему понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы отреагировать, и ладонь с размаху опустилась на кнопку экстренного вызова. А потом еще и еще. У него словно случился нервный тик, потому что он продолжал снова и снова лупить по кнопке, даже когда в палату влетел дежурный врач и медсестра. Они засуетились вокруг больного, а Томлинсон рефлекторно снова придавил кнопку, потому что это было единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать…


	6. Как ребенок

В глубине сердец таится бесконечная любовь,   
которую легко находят только дети...   
  
Тагуи Семирджян

  
  
  
Энн сидела у постели и гладила безвольную прохладную ладошку сына. Ей всегда было страшно за него, с того самого дня, как он, весь взволнованный и счастливый, с чемоданом вышел за порог родительского дома, отправляясь в Лондон. Отправляясь в новую жизнь.   
  
Энн всегда опасалась, что однажды эта чудесная вселенная, в которую шестнадцатилетний мальчишка шагнул без раздумий и сомнений, обрушиться осколками. Кажется, так и случилось. Теперь ее ребенок лежит здесь, и никто не в состоянии ему помочь.   
  
\- Луи, - тихо позвала женщина, не сводя глаз с сына. – Расскажи еще раз, что произошло.  
  
Томлинсон теперь сидел на стуле у окна, уступив Энн пост у кровати. Он подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом, закрыв глаза и пытаясь прогнать из сознания эти навязчивые картинки бьющегося в припадке друга.  
  
\- Он уснул, - осипшим голосом начал парень. – Мне показалось, что ему приснился кошмар, он что-то бормотал. И я решил его разбудить. Он открыл глаза, а потом… - на краткий миг дыхание снова перехватило, но Луи справился с собой. – Потом у него начались судороги, и я вызвал врачей.  
  
Энн кивнула, ни на секунду не прекращая размеренно вычерчивать линии на ладони Гарри. Луи сделал глубокий вдох и осторожно покосился в сторону друга. От того, что он увидел, было больно и страшно.  
  
Теперь лицо Хаззы стало совсем бледным, а под глазами проступили синяки. На среднем пальце левой руки красовалась белая прищепка, провод от которой шел к мерно пищащему прибору, отсчитывающему сердцебиение. А от сгиба локтя тянулась капельница.   
  
Врачи сказали, что его состояние ухудшилось. Сказали, что томография выявила новые повреждения мозга. Непонятно откуда взявшиеся. И чем больше Луи старался забыть о своем странном приступе страха, случившемся как раз перед припадком Гарри, тем сильнее ему казалось, что они как-то связаны. Хаз тоже чувствовал чье-то присутствие. Несколько ночей подряд он заявлял, что к нему приходила черная фигура. И Луи сколько угодно мог повторять себе, что это бред, но настойчивое предчувствие не оставляло его ни на минуту.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, парень снова закрыл глаза. Ему не верилось, что все происходит на самом деле. Кажется, будто со вчерашнего вечера он оказался в каком-то дурном сне. Всего было слишком много. Он даже не успел еще смириться с мыслью, что Гарри забыл об их дружбе, как ему сообщают, что Стайлс может больше вообще не очнуться.  
  
Луи попытался переварить эту мысль, и его моментально замутило. Нет, он не готов представить что будет, если он потеряет свое кудрявое чудо. С того самого дня, как судьба столкнула их вместе, Гарри стал тем, кого Луи поклялся оберегать. Он учил младшего друга всему, что знал сам. Он заботился о нем в своей особенной манере. И пусть многие думают, что он не умеет быть серьезным и ответственным, но за Гарри Томлинсон был готов отвечать головой.  
  
Как так получилось, что успехи Стайлса начали радовать его больше, чем свои собственные? Когда он впустил Хазза так глубоко в свое сердце? Наверное, в ту самую первую встречу. Гарри, шумный и веселый вихрь, одним взглядом отвоевал себе право доступа на территорию души Луи, и, кажется, никогда уже оттуда не исчезал.   
  
А теперь он уходит, как вода сквозь пальцы. И как бы Томлинсон не пытался его удержать, ничего не получается.  
  
Глаза защипало, и Луи поспешно хлюпнул носом, заставляя себя успокоиться. Не одному ему плохо. Он обещал заботиться об Энн. Он нужен Гарри… Который, кстати, заворочался на кровати, вызывая резкий вздох у выпавшей из транса матери.  
  
\- Гарри, малыш, - позвала она, осторожно сжимая его пальцы.  
  
Луи вскинул голову и опустил ноги на пол, готовый в любую секунду вскочить и броситься к постели или за врачом.  
  
\- Мам… - слабо пробормотал Хаз, облизывая сухие губы. Его веки дрогнули и приоткрылись.  
  
У Луи внутри все затрепетало от нахлынувшего облегчения. Глаза были зелеными. Глаза распахнулись. Гарри очнулся. Он в сознании.  
  
\- Не вставай, солнышко, - ласково предупредила Энн.  
  
\- Мам, где я? – недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри, оглядывая палату и останавливаясь взглядом на Луи.  
  
\- Ты в больнице, Гарри, - объяснила Энн, вызывая дежурного врача.  
  
Кудрявый смущенно улыбнулся Томлинсону и снова вернул все внимание матери. От этой крохотной улыбки у Луи потеплело в груди.  
  
\- Почему я в больнице? Я заболел, да, мамочка? – неожиданно совсем по-детски спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Да, милый. Немного, - выдавила улыбку Энн.  
  
\- А когда я поправлюсь, ты отпустишь меня с Джеммой на карусели? Представляешь, мне приснилось, что мы катаемся на этом огромном колесе! – восторженно заявил Хаз. - И я не забоюсь, обещаю. Мне же уже восемь, мам. Ты разрешишь мне прокатиться?  
  
Энн не нашлась, что ответить, только кивнула и быстро стерла скатившуюся по щеке слезинку. Гарри этого не заметил, снова украдкой покосившись на замершего Томлинсона.  
  
\- Мам, а кто этот красивый дяденька? – громким заговорщицким шепотом спросил он.   
  
Осознание налетело на Луи, словно бронепоезд, выбивая воздух из легких и ломая кости. По крайней мере, боль была именно такой. Гарри думает, что ему восемь. Господи…  
  
Энн всхлипнула, дрожащей рукой убирая челку с глаз ничего не понимающего сына.  
  
\- Мама, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? Не плачь, мамочка, - залепетал он, пытаясь сесть.  
  
Это было слишком для Луи. Не произнеся ни слова, он бросился к двери. Ему хотелось только убежать как можно дальше. От себя и от своих мыслей. Потому что если трехлетний провал в памяти еще можно было восполнить, то одиннадцать…  
  
Вылетев в коридор и сделав несколько шагов, парень понял, что ноги подкашиваются, и прислонился к стене, пытаясь восстановить сбитое ко всем чертям дыхание.  
  
Успокоится. Дышать. Не плакать. Он сильный. Он сможет. Он должен.  
  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Луи автоматическим движением вытащил его и ответил на вызов.  
  
\- Луи? – раздался из динамика голос Пола. – Парень, я понимаю, что тебе не просто, но мы отменяем концерты на три дня вперед и даем интервью с извинениями в прямом эфире. Ты нам нужен. Я выслал за тобой машину.  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
\- Луи? Ты меня слышишь? – встревожился Пол.  
  
\- Да, - с трудом выдавил Томлинсон. – Я буду.


	7. Дружба - это любовь без крыльев

Дружба - это любовь без крыльев.  
  
Джордж Гордон Байрон  
  
  
Дружба - самое необходимое для жизни,   
так как никто не пожелает себе жизни без друзей,   
даже если б он имел все остальные блага.  
  
Аристотель

  
  
  
Луи с трудом дотащился до фойе, где его встретил молчаливый телохранитель. Мужчина, наверняка, заметил, что парня слегка трясет, но только положил ему на плечо свою тяжелую руку.  
  
Забравшись на заднее сидение автомобиля, Луи обхватил себя за плечи и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно. Сейчас он закрылся от внешнего мира, потому что мир сделал ему слишком больно. Он не был готов обсуждать или обдумывать произошедшее, поэтому просто позволил своему сознанию опустеть. Нужно время, чтобы примириться с обрушившимися на его голову новостями.  
  
Поездка слилась в одну сплошную мешанину из перекрестков и светофоров, и вот он уже заходит в прохладный съемочный павильон. Сегодня их будут снимать в этом огромном помещении, где можно было бы сыграть в футбол… если бы Хаз был здесь…  
  
Додумать Луи не успел, - и слава Богу, - потому что на него налетели три крайне обеспокоенных индивида, вместо приветствия начиная задавать ненужные вопросы.  
  
\- Лу, как он? Мы слышали, у Гарри был какой-то приступ? – выпалил Найл.  
  
Луи вяло отмахнулся, вырываясь из теплых рук ирландца. Не сейчас, только не теплые дружеские объятия, в которые можно упасть. Только не это. Если он позволит себе упасть, то уже не поднимется.  
  
\- Луи, что случилось? – непонимающе спросил Зейн, перехватывая его за запястье и разворачивая к себе лицом.  
  
Томлинсон, не отрывая взгляда от собственных кроссовок, замотал головой, начиная пятиться от друзей. Найл попытался сказать что-то еще, но Лиам жестом попросил его замолчать. Парни растерянно застыли полукругом, переглядываясь.  
  
\- Лу, - осторожно позвал Лиам. – Как ты?  
  
\- Отвали, - неожиданно даже для самого себя рявкнул Луи. – Просто оставьте меня в покое!  
  
Его самого напугали сквозившие в голосе истеричные нотки. Парни в едином порыве отшатнулись, а Томлинсон развернулся на пятках и бросился бежать, не разбирая дороги. И только оказавшись посреди какого-то длинного полутемного коридора, он, наконец, понял, что изнутри его сжигает слепая ярость, замешанная на отчаянии.  
  
Коротко замахнувшись, он саданул кулаком в деревянный бок какой-то конструкции. Она в ответ гулко бухнула, от чего Луи, не ожидавший такого эффекта, подпрыгнул. Но это хотя бы отвлекло его от мрачных мыслей.  
  
Нужно успокоиться и вернуться к ребятам. Нужно подготовиться к интервью. Черт побери, всем от него что-то нужно. А он просто устал.  
  
Луи прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Он заставлял себя сосредоточиться исключительно на медленных глубоких вдохах и выдохах и оставить все прочие мысли на потом. И у него получалось… до того момента, пока по коже не прошел уже знакомый озноб.  
  
Это существо, оно снова было рядом. Но на этот раз Луи не испытывал страха, он был зол. Эта мразь в ответе за болезнь Гарри, и если бы она сейчас попалась Томлинсону в руки, он разорвал бы ее на клочки.  
  
Парень резко распахнул глаза и обернулся. В конце коридора, том, что потемнее, четко вырисовывалась высокая, долговязая, темная фигура. Не задумавшись ни на секунду, Луи рванул туда. Кровь закипала от жгучей ярости, растекаясь по венам расплавленным металлом. Парень перешел на бег.   
  
Он моргнул, потеряв это существо из виду лишь на мгновенье, и оно исчезло. Томлинсон не успел затормозить и, чтобы не влететь в кучу ящиков, уцепился рукой за какую-то металлическую конструкцию, помогая себе вписаться в поворот. И неожиданно оказался снова в том самом освещенном прожекторами помещении, из которого сбежал каких-то десять минут назад.  
  
Неподалеку растерянной кучкой стояли его друзья и стилистка Луиза в сопровождении недовольной девушки из менеджмента. Кажется, они пытались решить, что теперь делать. Испуганный Найл грыз ногти, а Лиам что-то быстро и упрямо доказывал. Первым беглеца заметил Зейн и потянул Пейна за рукав, привлекая его внимание. Вся компания обернулась к сконфуженному Луи и после секундной немой паузы бросилась к нему.  
  
Они заговорили все одновременно, и понять хоть слово из этой дикой какофонии не представлялось возможным. Луиза, не теряя времени даром, тут же принялась поправлять Томлинсону волосы. Девушка из менеджмента – Луи даже не попытался вспомнить ее имя – сунула ему в руки бумажку с текстом, быстро инструктируя:  
  
\- У нас всего три минуты эфира. Лиам, извинишься за отмену концертов, скажешь, что у Гарри грипп. Это первый абзац, вот здесь. Зейн, потом ты: про возврат билетов. Снова извинишься, поблагодаришь за понимание. Найл, твой абзац – третий. Любим фанатов, спасибо за поддержку, Гарри передает, что очень благодарен… Луи, ты скажешь, что вы будете держать их в курсе относительно состояния здоровья Гарри, обновленная информация в Твиттере. Делай упор на то, что ничего страшного не произошло, и он скоро поправится. Говорите уверенно и быстро, времени мало. Все ясно?  
  
Парни закивали, быстро перечитывая подготовленный текст. Они знали, что во время самого эфира нужные слова будут выводиться на специальный экран, установленный возле камеры, поэтому нужды их заучивать нет.  
  
\- Отлично. Рассаживайтесь, до эфира пять минут.  
  
Зейн ухватил немного дезориентированного Томлинсона за локоть и потащил к установленным напротив камер стульям. Вперед сели Найл и Лиам, а Зейн и Луи встали за их спинами. Луиза быстро прошлась пушистой кисточкой по щекам и носу Томлинсона, напоследок ободряюще сжав его плечо, и исчезла из кадра.  
  
Парень, замерший рядом с камерой, начал пальцами показывать обратный отсчет, и ребята натянули на лица неестественные улыбки. Мигнул огонек, и по экрану побежал текст. Лиам коротко выдохнул и затараторил.   
  
Луи попытался заставить себя вслушаться в слова, но они не задерживались в его сознании. В горле очень не вовремя встал комок. Те слезы, которым он не позволил пролиться в коридоре больницы, снова подступили к глазам. Он сильно прикусил губу с внутренней стороны и понадеялся, что вымученная улыбка сможет обмануть хоть кого-то.  
  
Зейн уверенно перехватил эстафету, еще раз принося извинения за отмену концертов, а у Луи неожиданно задрожали руки, которые пришлось сцепить в замок.  
  
Какой грипп? Какие концерты? Что вообще стало с этим миром? Где-то там, на больничной койке, лежит их друг, за жизнь которого сейчас не поручится ни один врач, а они здесь распинаются о том, как им жаль, что он не сможет завтра радостно прыгать по сцене.  
  
Пришла очередь Найла, и он вполне достоверно сумел изобразить благодарную улыбку.  
  
\- …и хотелось бы сказать огромное спасибо за вашу поддержку, которую вы выражаете в Твиттере. Уверен, это безусловно поможет Гарри скорее поправится.  
  
У Луи перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что он даже не может с уверенностью сказать, умеет ли Гарри теперь читать и помнит ли, что такое Твиттер. Ложь, кругом ложь, которая давит, не дает вздохнуть. Горло сдавило, и Луи понял, что не сможет выдавить ни слова.  
  
Найл замолчал, а на экране высветились буквы LT. Снова побежал текст, но в студии повисла тишина. Зейн покосился на застывшего друга и быстро стиснул плечо сидящего перед ним Лиама. Тот вздрогнул и с середины предложения начал озвучивать бегущую по экрану строку безэмоциональным голосом.  
  
\- Мы будем держать вас в курсе, проверяйте официальную страницу группы в Твиттере. Спасибо, мы вас любим, пока, - на одном дыхании выдал Пейн, помахав в камеру.   
  
\- Запускай ролик, - скомандовал кто-то, и экран погас.  
  
Парни облегченно выдохнули, а Луи закрыл лицо руками, наконец, выпуская боль наружу вместе с обжигающими глаза слезами. Ребята подскочили и окружили его со всех сторон, обнимая и шепча что-то. Но он не слушал, он пытался рассказать, что же случилось в больнице, задыхаясь от собственных всхлипов.


	8. Что такое шоу-бизнес?

Быть в музыкальном бизнесе —   
всё равно, что иметь мотоцикл.   
Вопрос не в том, попадёшь ли ты в аварию,   
а в том, **когда** ты попадёшь в аварию.  
  
Тейлор Хэнсон   
  
  
Если тебя вдруг убьют –   
это же замечательно!   
Прекрасный рекламный ход.  
  
Элис Купер  
  
  
Что такое шоу-бизнес?   
Это когда сначала человек из кожи лезет, чтобы стать известным,   
а потом всю жизнь прячется от фанатов...  
  
Автор неизвестен

  
  
  
Когда Луи закончил свой сбивчивый рассказ, ребята просто молча обнялись, и оказалось, что именно это Томлинсону сейчас было нужно. Они не говорили, что все будет хорошо, не пытались искать светлые стороны у этой насквозь пропитанной тьмой ситуации. Они просто показали, что он не один. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Луи смог снова дышать. Непонятно откуда взялись силы держаться дальше, вернуться в больницу и подставить свое плечо хрупкой Энн. Он был готов снова увидеть бледного и растерянного Гарри, заново познакомиться и подружиться с ним. Даже если на психическом уровне кудрявому навсегда останется восемь лет, они все равно смогут быть рядом. Теперь Луи понимал это. А еще теперь он понимал, что никогда не оставит Хаззу, что бы ни случилось. Просто не сможет.   
  
Их тихую идиллию прервало деликатное покашливание Пола.  
  
\- Ребята, нам пора в отель. Вокруг студии уже собралась большая толпа. Полиция пока держит оцепление, они организуют нам коридор. Но если мы не отправимся сейчас, то можем уже и не пробиться. Придется оттеснять фанатов, а после таких новостей их реакция может быть непредсказуемой. Собирайтесь, через пять минут идем к машинам.  
  
Луи хлюпнул носом, вытирая влажные щеки, но твердо заявил:  
  
\- Я еду в больницу.  
  
\- Нет, не едешь, - отрезал Пол.   
  
\- Я сказал, что поеду в больницу, значит, я поеду в больницу, - прорычал парень, уворачиваясь от рук ребят, пытавшихся его удержать.  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста, поедем в отель. Ради всего святого, успокойся и подумай головой. Мы не пытаемся ограничить твою свободу, мы только хотим сделать так, как будет лучше для группы, - перешел на менее категоричный тон Пол. Он уже давно выучил, как резко Томлинсон реагирует на приказы.  
  
\- Лучше для группы? – мгновенно вызверился тот. – А как же Гарри? Вы о нем подумали? Что будет лучше для него? Мы просто оставим его сражаться с этой чертовой болезнью в одиночку? Может, забудем о нем и продолжим тур? Это же лучше для группы!   
  
Голос парня с каждым словом становился все выше и громче. Определенно, он закатывал истерику.  
  
\- Луи, не кричи, - попытался утихомирить Томмо Пол. – С ним его мать, он не один. И ты все равно ничем не сможешь ему помочь…  
  
А вот этого говорить не стоило. Из голубых глаз исчез всякий намек на здравомыслие. Луи тяжело сглотнул и бросился к выходу, видимо, намереваясь добраться до больницы пешком, растолкав тысячи фанатов локтями. Ребята испуганно переглянулись, порываясь побежать вслед за другом, но дорогу им преградили.  
  
Уйти далеко старшему из вокалистов не дали. Один из телохранителей поймал парня, намертво зафиксировав его руки. Но Томлинсон не собирался сдаваться так просто. Он начал яростно брыкаться, пытаясь как можно сильнее задеть державшего его мужчину и не забывая при этом сверлить Пола уничтожающим взглядом. И все это он проделывал в полнейшей тишине, закусив губу до крови.  
  
Тур-менеджер, и по совместительству строгий названный папаша группы, подошел к парню вплотную и тихо заговорил:  
  
\- Прекрати вести себя как истеричный ребенок, Луи, и посмотри правде в глаза. От одного твоего присутствия Гарри не исцелится каким-нибудь магическим образом, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось. – По перекошенному от бессильной злости лицу снова потекли слезы, но Пол все равно продолжил. - Зато об истинном положении вещей могут узнать журналисты. Ты сам приведешь их к беспомощному и растерянному Стайлсу, и тогда они начнут задавать совсем другие вопросы. Ты хочешь, чтобы с каждой витрины на бедную Энн смотрели заголовки, вопрошающие: «Умрет ли Гарри Стайлс?» Ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы это кричали вам в лицо, пытаясь добиться реакции? Хочешь, чтобы они засняли твои слезы? Потому что так и будет, если ты не возьмешь себя в руки.   
  
Да, это было жестоко, но суровые времена требуют суровых мер. На этих мальчишках лежала большая ответственность. Если ты – публичная персона, и каждый твой шаг рассматривает под микроскопом многотысячная аудитория, тебе волей-неволей придется соответствовать. Мир шоу-бизнеса – не сказка. Он беспощаден и беспринципен и иногда сваливает непомерную тяжесть на плечи совсем юных подростков. А задача Пола сейчас была в том, чтобы помочь им не сломаться и не натворить ошибок, даже если ради этого придется ударить по больному.  
  
Луи судорожно вздохнул и затих в стальном захвате мужчины. Пол кивнул телохранителю, чтобы тот отошел и притянул парня к себе, обнимая.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Ты можешь позвонить Энн и Гарри из машины. Мы будем сообщать вам все новости, только соберись сейчас.   
  
Томлинсон коротко кивнул, всхлипывая, но пытаясь вытереть с лица слезы.  
  
\- Надень темные очки и капюшон. Давай, Луи, мы одна команда. Не подводи нас.  
  
Мужчина похлопал парня по плечу и кивнул остальным ребятам, предлагая позаботиться о друге. Они сразу же обступили молчаливого и сломленного Томмо, словно прикрывая собой от окружающих. Эта маленькая драма уже успела наделать в студии шума, и на них теперь отовсюду сыпались любопытные взгляды.  
  
Луиза быстро передала парням огромные солнечные очки, и Зейн нахлобучил их Луи на нос, как только тот закончил вытирать лицо рукавом. Уже через минуту группа была готова и двери студии распахнулись.   
  
***   
  
До отеля ребята добрались без приключений. Притихший Луи четко выполнял все требования службы безопасности, а друзья постоянно старались держаться к нему поближе.  
  
Уже в номере Томлинсон позвонил Энн и выяснил, что Гарри снова впал в бессознательное состояние. Хаз бредил, снова и снова повторяя, что ему темно и холодно. Эти новости погрузили и без того уставших и встревоженных парней в депрессивное уныние. Не сговариваясь, они расселись и разлеглись на диванах в одной из комнат, решив так и скоротать эту ночь. Вместе, под тихое бормотание никому не интересного телевизора.  
  
Как бы Луи ни хотел остаться и караулить у телефона, от пережитого стресса на него накатила сонливость. После того, как он в четвертый раз чуть не свалился с дивана, Найл придвинулся ближе, укладывая друга к себе на колени и клятвенно заверяя, что как только появятся новости, они непременно его разбудят. Поупиравшись еще несколько минут, Томмо все-таки провалился в неспокойную дрему, ворочаясь и периодически вздрагивая во сне.


	9. Сказать "Прощай"

Ты знаешь, что любишь,   
когда самой тяжёлой вещью в мире для тебя   
становится необходимость сказать "Прощай"  
  
Автор неизвестен

  
  
  
\- Зейн, вставай! Луи! – услышал Томлинсон сквозь сон. - Ребята, просыпайтесь! Найл, подъем!  
  
\- Ли, отстань… Еще пять минут, - недовольно заныл в ответ голос Зейна.  
  
\- Нет, просыпайся прямо сейчас, - безжалостно отрезал Пейн, видимо, огрев главного соню чем-то мягким. По крайней мере, звук был похожим.  
  
Нечто теплое под щекой Луи зашевелилось, и он почувствовал, как губы невольно начинают расползаться в улыбке. Парень лениво сжал коленку Гарри, удерживая свою импровизированную подушку на месте, и проворчал:  
  
\- Хаз, не ворочайся… мне было так удобно…  
  
\- Лу? Что ты сказал? – раздался сверху сонный голос Найла, и Луи замер.  
  
 _Колени принадлежали не Гарри. Гарри в больнице._  
  
Воспоминания ураганом ворвались в голову Луи, разметав прекрасное заблуждение. Хаззы нет рядом, он болен. От неожиданного осознания захотелось завыть в голос, но Томлинсон сдержался, позволив себе только тяжелый вздох.  
  
\- Ничего, не важно, - пробормотал он, садясь и протирая лицо.  
  
Лиам уже растормошил Зейна и теперь повернулся к ним. Глаза у Пейна как-то лихорадочно блестели. Да и весь его вид просто кричал о крайней степени волнения. Он нетерпеливо преступал с ноги на ногу и нервно теребил в руках телефон.  
  
\- Сейчас всего четыре утра, - простонал добравшийся до своего мобильника Найл. - Что стряслось, дружище?   
  
\- Собирайтесь, нам нужно ехать в больницу. Прямо сейчас, - напряженным, как струна, голосом выдал Пейн, отворачиваясь от ребят и отходя к окну.  
  
Воздух в комнате тут же словно сгустился. Недосказанность повисла между ними ядовитым туманом. Всех троих стремительно покидала сонливость, и они настороженно переглянулись. У Луи по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, а в животе что-то нехорошо сжалось. Он хотел спросить, в чем дело, но губы не слушались.  
  
\- Зачем нам в больницу? – тихо и испуганно спросил Зейн, кусая губу.  
  
Лиам не ответил, только низко опустил голову и, кажется, прижал руку к лицу. Парням не было видно, что именно он сделал, потому что Пейн по-прежнему стоял к ним спиной. Луи даже не почувствовал, что его дыхание участилось, но когда на его плечи легли теплые ладони Найла, голос вернулся.  
  
\- Зачем мы туда едем? В чем дело?   
  
Лиам обернулся, не поднимая головы, и пробормотал:  
  
\- Звонила Энн… Гарри хуже. Мы должны ехать, как можно быстрее.  
  
Пейн судорожно вздохнул и, наконец, посмотрел в глаза старшему другу. Он не сказал самого главного, все четверо это знали. Вопрос был только в том, у кого хватит смелости спросить.  
  
\- Почему мы так торопимся? – шепотом выдавил Найл.  
  
Лиам отвел взгляд и нервно облизнул губы. Луи, как загипнотизированный, наблюдал, как рука Пейна дернулась и сжалась в кулак. На секунду лицо парня скривилось, словно он собирался заплакать, но потом он прикрыл глаза, сглотнул и дрожащим голосом произнес:  
  
\- Мы едем прощаться. Он…  
  
***   
  
Луи чувствовал себя так, словно внутри все заледенело. Он не мог говорить, не мог думать и не мог даже заплакать. Его рассудок был не в состоянии фиксировать происходящие вокруг события, поэтому даже под пытками он не смог бы рассказать, как очутился у этой двери. Он только знал, что стоит у самого края и вот-вот соскользнет в бездну.  
  
Чья-то рука осторожно приобняла его за талию, подталкивая к входу в палату, и он послушно начал переставлять ноги, не поднимая головы. Кто-то ахнул за его спиной, потом раздались приглушенные всхлипы. Направляющая его ладонь исчезла, и Луи остановился, словно брошенная кукловодом марионетка, неспособная двигаться по собственной воле.  
  
Он чувствовал, как мимо него проходят люди, слышал полные отчаяния голоса, но не смел оторвать взгляд от носков своих запыленных кроссовок. Воздух почему-то застревал в горле, не доходя до легких, отчего в груди все горело. А может быть, там горело совсем по другой причине.  
  
Неожиданно ему в нос ударил знакомый запах, и ласковые женские руки обхватили его лицо, заставляя, наконец, поднять голову и взглянуть в красные глаза Энн.  
  
\- Иди к нему. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Он любит тебя, ты же знаешь, - выдохнула она.  
  
И эти три слова - единственные три слова, которые он отчаянно хотел услышать и которых безумно боялся – в одно мгновенье разбили сковавший душу лед.   
  
_Он любит тебя._   
  
И колени тут же стали ватными, а губы задрожали.  
  
 _Он любит тебя._  
  
И стена, которой он отгородился от внешнего жестокого мира, пала.  
  
 _Он любит тебя._  
  
И от боли перехватило дыхание.   
  
Энн быстро и нежно чмокнула парня в щеку и отступила, пропуская его к кровати.  
  
На негнущихся ногах Луи приблизился к неподвижному другу и опустился на колени у изголовья. Его ладони до боли стиснули поручни больничной койки, когда он прислонился пылающим лбом к их холодному металлу.  
  
Он смотрел на бледное лицо Гарри, не моргая и стараясь запомнить каждую и так уже выученную наизусть деталь. И не мог поверить, что скоро все будет кончено. Потому что так не бывает. Господь не может забрать у Луи его ангела. Нет-нет, такое не может случиться с ними. С кем угодно, но не с ними. Наплевать на этих врачей-идиотов. Они ничего не понимают. Хаз не умрет, потому что он никогда не оставит Луи. Он обещал. Они обещали друг другу, глупо и в шутку, но обещали. Хаз поправится, обязательно. Почему никто в это не верит?  
  
Но правда была в том, что и сам Луи не верил этим детским уловкам. К сожалению, иногда любимые люди тоже уходят, не сдержав клятв. Только с этим бывает невозможно смириться.  
  
Боль ядовитыми слезами заструилась по щекам, оставляя после себя соленые дорожки. Неужели это конец? Неужели пришло время сказать прощай?  
  
\- Хаз, - жалобно прошептал он, - не оставляй меня. Я же не справлюсь один. Кто будет смеяться над моими шутками, хлопая себя по коленке? Кто будет улыбаться мне по утрам такой же милой заспанной улыбкой? Кто будет теперь моим соучастником во всех проделках? К кому я буду приходить с кружкой чая, когда кажется, что все идет наперекосяк? Если ты уйдешь, кто обнимет меня и скажет, что все будет хорошо? Ты же… ты незаменим, Хазза. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько значишь для меня. Я тебе никогда этого не говорил, потому что думал, что у нас еще много времени впереди, но ты… Ты - мой мир, мой воздух. Мы с тобой связаны. Знаю, ты это тоже чувствуешь. Оно всегда было здесь, это тепло. С того самого дня, как мы встретились, ты помнишь?.. Нет, конечно же, не помнишь… Но я помню, Гарри. Я помню за нас обоих. Но я не смогу жить за нас двоих… Я не уверен, что смогу жить без тебя…  
  
Луи всхлипнул, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Перед глазами все расплывалось из-за непрекращающихся слез. Он даже не заметил, когда его оставили с Гарри наедине.  
  
В его сознании постепенно вырисовывалась совершенно новая, незнакомая прежде мысль. Сейчас, когда он почувствовал, что другого шанса может и не быть, Томлинсон впервые попытался дать определение своему чувству к другу, чтобы суметь выразить это словами. И то, что ему открылось, удивило и напугало его.   
  
_Удивило тем, как он умудрился не понять этой простой истины раньше._  
  
А напугало тем, что, возможно, уже слишком поздно было понимать.  
  
Резкий щелчок заставил Луи вскинуть голову и быстро заморгать. Его левое запястье неожиданно оказалось в плену чего-то ядовито-розового. Согнав с глаз пелену слез, парень разглядел, что его рука теперь была пристегнута к поручням кровати пушистыми наручниками из секс-шопа. Серьезно? Это не галлюцинация?  
  
\- Забавно… Вы, люди, всегда понимаете важные вещи слишком поздно. А потом начинаете отчаянно сожалеть. Плачете, мечетесь… Вы уж лучше определились бы сразу, не врать себе с самого начала или уже не признаваться потом, - издевательски-задумчиво заметил незнакомый тихий голос из-за спины Луи. И ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто - или, скорее, что - там стоит.


	10. Джокер

Я — джокер в колоде жизни.   
  
О. Ж. Грант, «Трасса 60»

  
  
  
Это существо, кем бы оно ни было, распространяло вокруг себя невидимую ауру могущества и холодности. Уже знакомое чувство страха, хоть и не такое сильное, как в первый раз, накрыло Луи с головой. Он инстинктивно дернулся, на что наручники только равнодушно звякнули. Зато кровать вздрогнула и писк аппарата, все еще отсчитывающего сердцебиение Гарри, на мгновенье заикнулся. Томлинсон тут же замер, боясь еще сильнее навредить кудрявому другу.  
  
\- Кто ты? – не оборачиваясь, шепотом спросил он.  
  
\- Я? Хмм… Джокер, может быть? Пожалуй, это имя мне подходит лучше всех остальных, - довольно протянул голос. – И можешь посмотреть на меня, я не кусаюсь. Ну, по большей части.  
  
Луи быстро вытер ладонью мокрое от слез лицо и осторожно обернулся.  
  
Джокер был достаточно высоким. Можно даже сказать – долговязым. И таким худым, какими люди просто не бывают. Его худобу не скрывал даже длинный темно-серый плащ. Казалось, что он – один сплошной скелет, обтянутый белой, почти платинового оттенка, кожей. Его лицо скрывала тень от широкополой черной шляпы, и Луи совсем не жалел об этом. Джокер, в свою очередь, тоже наклонил голову, изучая парня, и из-под полы шляпы блеснули серебристым светом глаза.  
  
В комнате заметно похолодало, и Луи поежился, кожей ощущая исходящую от сверхъестественного визитера опасность. Но в груди все еще не переставал бушевать огонь из боли и отчаяния. Эмоции бурлили, требуя выхода, и предполагаемый виновник всех бед представлялся Томмо отличной кандидатурой, на голову которой можно было обрушить свою ярость. В конце концов, за себя парень сейчас не боялся. У него возникло отчетливое чувство, что терять ему больше нечего.  
  
\- Ты сделал это с ним?! – прошипел Луи сквозь зубы, стараясь не отводить пристального взгляда от возвышающейся над ним фигуры.  
  
Кажется, Джокера его злость только позабавила. Наверное, он действительно выглядел до смешного безобидно, пытаясь скалиться, сидя на полу, прикованный наручниками к кровати. Примерно как двухмесячный котенок, пытающийся зарядить лапой в глаз шестидесятикилограммовому псу.   
  
\- Не совсем, но поспособствовал, да, - благодушно кивнуло это существо. Луи мог бы поспорить, что эта тварь еще и ухмыляется.  
  
\- Мразь! – вырвалось у парня. - За что? Чем он тебе помешал?   
  
Против воли в голосе проступило отчаяние.   
  
\- Он? – Джокер пренебрежительно ткнул костлявым пальцем в бледного мальчишку на кровати. - Совершенно ничем. Все дело в тебе.  
  
Луи ощутил, как желудок сделал сальто. В нем? Он виноват?  
  
\- Я не понимаю… - потрясенно выдохнул Томмо.   
  
Джокер театрально вздохнул и уселся на пластиковый больничный стул. Если честно, он смотрелся в палате также неуместно, как блудница, возлежащая в развратной позе у ног священника во время воскресной службы.  
  
\- Ох, видишь ли, я бессмертен, и мне скучно, - издалека начало повествовать это порождение мрака.   
  
\- Мне чертовски скучно жить из века в век. Одни и те же истории повторяются снова и снова, разные имена, разные города, но такие одинаковые судьбы… Вы, люди, все такие однообразные. Серая масса, _фу_. Но только не ты, Лу-у-уи, - протянул Джокер, казалось, наслаждаясь самим звучанием имени.   
  
\- Ты выделяешься. Ты яркий, неожиданный, _спонтанный_. Ты – моя любимая игрушка, - в серебристых глазах замерцал азартный огонь, и от этого почти плотоядного взгляда Луи снова пробрал озноб.  
  
\- Я могу прочитать все возможные варианты жизней любого человека, от рождения до смерти, но не твои. У тебя их столько, что хватило бы на население небольшой планеты. И самое потрясающее, что я не знаю, какой путь ты выберешь. Для тебя они все равновероятны, и это удивительно. О, ты даже не представляешь, как забавно гадать, что же сделает в следующую секунду Непредсказуемый Томмо. Но, как и всем фейерверкам, тебе недолго оставалось пылать и светить, взрывая все вокруг себя.  
  
Джокер выдержал паузу, давая растерянному Луи время сообразить, что речь пошла о его скорой и безвременной кончине, и с притворным огорчением вздохнул.  
  
\- И это нагоняло на меня тоску. Я не успел тебя разгадать. Ты – словно головоломка, загадка, накрепко засевшая в голове. И мне _нужно_ было найти ответы. Но времени оставалось так мало. К сожалению, я ничем не мог помочь, не в моих силах остановить смерть, - буднично пожал плечами он, поднимаясь на ноги и делая пару шагов к кровати.   
  
Томлинсон тут же напрягся, готовясь в случае чего закрыть Гарри собой. Однако Джокер, заметив эту неоднозначную реакцию, усмехнулся и остановился, видимо, решив не нервировать парня почем зря. Он в задумчивости перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, после чего продолжил:  
  
\- Но, видишь ли, зато спасти тебя мог он – по уши влюбленный в тебя лучший друг Хазза, - Джокер показушно повел рукой в сторону бессознательного Стайлса, жадно впиваясь взглядом в разом побледневшее лицо Луи.   
  
\- Бедный малыш сохнет по тебе с того момента, как впервые увидел, а ты и не догадывался.   
  
В легких Томмо неожиданно закончился воздух, и он судорожно попытался вдохнуть, отчаянно цепляясь за поручни больничной койки. Этого не может быть. Хаз влюблен в него? С самого начала?  
  
\- Ах, какая драма! – фальшиво воскликнул долговязый визитер. - У него такая кристально чистая душа, что служители дьявола в очередь выстраивались, желая ее заполучить. И он любил тебя, так искренне и нежно, так трепетно. Ох, такое чувство - бесценное приобретение для грязных загребущих лап, сеющих распри и ненависть в вашем мире. Он любил тебя так самоотверженно, что готов был отдать что угодно, лишь бы выкупить твою жизнь.   
  
Джокер замолчал, склонив голову набок и внимательно наблюдая за парнем, скорчившимся на полу.   
  
Луи, еще не успевший отойти от предыдущей новости, почувствовал сильный приступ тошноты. Гарри сделал это ради него. Его любимый Хаз отдал свою жизнь и душу в обмен на жизнь Томмо. Именно это Стайлс пытался сказать ему той ночью, когда Луи нашел его на четвереньках у автобуса. Он сказал: «Я сделал кое-что ужасное, но это для тебя». Он продал душу за своего Мишку Бу и даже не успел рассказать, что любит его…  
  
От осознания всего ужаса произошедшего у Томлинсона потемнело в глазах. Он сам – причина внезапной болезни Гарри. Как ему теперь с этим жить?  
  
\- Это ты заставил его, тварь! – прохрипел парень, мотая головой. Он просто не может этого принять. Его жизнь не стоит такой жертвы.  
  
\- Нет, что ты! – поднял обе руки Джокер. - Я всего лишь предложил. Хотя, признаю, я знал, что он не откажется.  
  
Мерзкий самодовольный тон, которым эта тварь говорила о его Хаззе, окончательно снес Луи крышу, и он изо всех сил рванул вперед, пытаясь лягнуть ногой ходячий скелет.  
  
\- Ты…Ты… Мразь! Сука! Ублюдок! – ругался парень, безуспешно пытаясь достать до своего врага. Прикованное запястье обожгло болью, кровать ходила ходуном, а писклявый аппарат выдавал жуткие трели.  
  
\- Я только показал ему дверь, такой необходимый выход. Он сам сделал этот шаг. Ты не можешь обвинять меня в его поступках, - холодно заметил Джокер, пожимая плечами и брезгливо разглядывая брыкающегося мальчишку, словно он был экзотическим насекомым, пришпиленным булавкой к коллекции.  
  
\- Верни все, как было! – отчаянно выкрикнул Луи. - Это я должен был умереть, а не он!  
  
\- А ты думаешь, как бы он жил без тебя? – резко спросил Джокер, наклоняясь к Томлинсону, и того внезапно оставили силы. Он не мог больше пошевелиться, и единственное, что ему оставалось, – слушать.   
  
\- Свет его души угас бы за каких-нибудь несколько лет, - серебристые глаза засветились зеленоватыми отблесками, и Луи понял, что это существо прямо сейчас смотрит сквозь пространство и время, читая судьбу Гарри. - Ты для него как батарейка, нескончаемый источник, подпитывающий его добродетели, его веру в лучшее, его желание помогать всем и каждому. У него хватало сил не замечать всей этой грязи только потому, что рядом с ним всегда был ты. Он мог быть потрясающе сильным ради тебя. Но стоило ему потерять свое вдохновение, свою главную опору, и он бы разбился вдребезги о реалии вашего отвратительно жестокого мира. Он из тех людей, что влюбившись однажды, уже никогда не становятся прежними, - серьезным тоном закончил свою речь Джокер, отстраняясь.  
  
Томлинсон ощутил, что снова может двигаться, но теперь его одолела слабость совершенно естественного происхождения. Он был раздавлен. Уничтожен морально.  
  
\- А я? Как я буду жить без него? – сломлено прошептал Луи, чувствуя, как ширится дыра в груди. Там, где совсем недавно билось его сердце.  
  
\- Поплачешь и успокоишься, - равнодушно пожал плечами Джокер. - Не ты первый, не ты последний. Все кого-то теряют.  
  
Луи из последних сил заставил себя подняться с пола и хотя бы сесть. Если честно, он и сам был удивлен, что еще дышит. Но игра пока не закончена, он еще может бороться. В конце концов, ему уже нечего терять.  
  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и вернув себе голос, Томлинсон зыркнул на сверхъестественного собеседника из-под растрепанной челки.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что я яркий, что я – фейерверк! Черта с два я буду таким без него, слышишь?! Я умру без него!  
  
\- Есть такая вероятность, - меланхолично согласился тот и уточнил, - одна на миллиард. Лично я ставлю на то, что ты очухаешься где-нибудь годам к тридцати.  
  
\- Нет, ты ошибаешься, - тихо, но уверенно проговорил Луи. - Ты спасешь его - или нас обоих, если тебе так уж не терпится еще немного поиграть со мной – или, клянусь, я найду способ покончить с собой и оставить тебя без любимого развлечения!  
  
Джокер быстро покосился на решительно стиснувшего челюсти парня и снова пожал костлявыми плечами.  
  
\- Я могу слегка подтасовать события, и все твои попытки будут проваливаться одна за другой.  
  
\- Я упрямый, - с угрозой в голосе отозвался Луи, сверля взглядом фигуру в плаще и шляпе.  
  
\- О, я знаю, - наполовину восхищенно, а наполовину раздосадовано кивнул Джокер.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что для меня все пути равновероятны, и что ты не можешь предсказать, который я выберу, тогда как ты собираешься помешать мне? – тихо поинтересовался Томлинсон. Он чувствовал, как могущественное существо, способное читать людские судьбы, заколебалось на мгновенье под его напором. - Здесь мы с тобой на равных. Кто кого перехитрит. На что ты поставишь: на мою внезапность или свою догадливость? Готов рискнуть и сыграть?  
  
\- А сам-то готов? – с деланым пренебрежением усмехнулся Джокер.   
  
\- Не сомневайся, - уверенно отозвался Луи. На его лице расползлась жуткая, немного безумная улыбка. Он не врал. Он был готов поставить на кон свою жизнь. И эта демоническая сущность была прекрасно об этом осведомлена.  
  
Джокер задумчиво прошелся по палате из угла в угол, поправил шляпу, огладил тощими пальцами черные пуговицы плаща и, наконец, произнес:  
  
\- Знаешь что, ты мне нравишься, и я мог бы оказать тебе небольшую услугу. Не могу обещать, что такой поворот событий тебя полностью устроит, но вы оба будете жить.  
  
В еще недавно пробитой насквозь груди слабо трепыхнулось раненое сердце. Парень быстро облизнул губы и спросил:  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
Джокер оценивающим взглядом окинул его с головы до пят и прищурился.  
  
\- Сначала ответь, что ты готов отдать взамен? Что для вас, людишек, имеет настоящую ценность? Отдай мне вашу память, ваши самые лучшие моменты, вашу славу и вашу дружбу. Вашу любовь. Позволь мне испытать то, что испытывал ты. Я сохраню эти мгновенья и буду переживать их за вас. Эта история станет жемчужиной в моей коллекции. Легкая и пикантная. Просто в рамочку и на стенку!  
  
Кажется, эта демоническая рожа даже облизнулась в предвкушении.  
  
\- А что будет с нами? – все еще неуверенно уточнил Луи. Если честно, он плохо представлял себе, как эта сделка должна сработать.  
  
\- Не знаю, - хмыкнул Джокер. - Проснетесь утром в своих постелях и не вспомните, что были когда-то знакомы. В новой реальности, которую я любезно готов предоставить, вы даже не встречались ни разу. И, скорее всего, не встретитесь. В ней нет группы, нет вашей славы. Вы – обычные парни: работаете, учитесь. Живете как все, но, в целом, счастливы.  
  
\- И я никогда не познакомлюсь с ними? – затаив дыхание, спросил Томлинсон.  
  
\- Хм, все может быть, но я бы на это не надеялся, - нетерпеливо ответил Джокер, поигрывая длинными пальцами.  
  
Луи задумался на мгновенье.  
  
\- Получается, я предаю не только свою мечту, но и их? И никогда не узнаю Гарри? – Это был даже не вопрос, а скорее мысли вслух.  
  
Уставший от ожидания Джокер раздраженно закатил глаза:  
  
\- Ох, вот только давай без соплей. Ты об этом даже не вспомнишь!  
  
\- Но сейчас-то я знаю, что теряю! – парировал Луи.  
  
\- Люди… - недовольно фыркнул этот странный мистический элемент с повадками капризного ребенка. - Вечно плачете по тому, что могло бы быть. Откуда в вас эта привычка? Весь мир для вас – упущенные шансы. Та жизнь не хуже, Луи, она просто другая. Ты не будешь по нему скучать, как и он по тебе.  
  
Что-то правдивое в этом было, но тот, кому неведомы человеческие эмоции, просто не мог понять всю горечь сожаления, испытываемого парнем, сидящим у кровати умирающего друга и любимого.  
  
\- Да, но мне больно думать о том, что я больше никогда его не увижу, - выдохнул Томмо. - Понимаешь, мне больно _сейчас_.  
  
\- Тогда решайся быстрее, - рявкнул Джокер. - Чтобы _сейчас_ поскорее ушло в прошлое.  
  
Луи закусил губу. Лучше пусть они будут не вместе, но Гарри, по крайней мере, будет дышать, жить и улыбаться. Ну и пускай его улыбки будут предназначены кому-то другому. Ведь главное, что они будут.  
  
\- Пообещай, что он проживет счастливую долгую жизнь, - потребовал Томмо.  
  
\- Мамой клянусь.  
  
Джокер костлявым мизинцем размашисто перекрестил область, где у человека находилось бы сердце. В наличие этого органа у такого существа Луи сомневался. Да и клятвам не особенно верил, но выбор у него был невелик.  
  
\- Хорошо, я согласен. Только дай мне минутку, чтобы попрощаться.


	11. Когда "не так"

_Хаз, я не знаю, что должен сейчас тебе сказать. У меня очень мало времени. И я только что узнал, что ты для меня сделал. Я… я не знаю, как мне с этим быть, честно. Глупыш, как ты мог? Как ты мог, Гарри? Зачем ты это сделал, Господи… Ладно, эм… Я хочу сказать, что для меня ты всегда был идеальным. Идеальным лучшим другом, коллегой и… возлюбленным. Это так странно, я понял это только сегодня… и нам уже пора прощаться. Я не представляю, какими будут наши жизни там… Черт, я даже не уверен, что во всем этом есть смысл, но он обещал, что ты будешь жить. И я не могу упустить этот шанс. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты умер. Хаз, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я люблю тебя так, как никого и никогда не любил. И даже если ты не вспомнишь меня, нас… Хаз, пожалуйста, будь счастлив…_   
  
  
Голос затих, словно его обладатель стремительно уносился вдаль, и Гарри проснулся. Сел в постели и прищуренными от утреннего света глазами оглядел свою комнату в студенческом общежитии.  
  
Ему приснился странный сон. Во сне не было ничего, кроме этого голоса. Ему никогда раньше не снились голоса, но вот этот, высокий и чистый, казался смутно знакомым, хотя Гарри был уверен, что не слышал его раньше.   
  
Несмотря на то, что эта странная речь не имела для Стайлса никакого смысла, она вызывала необычные эмоции. В груди зародилось странное теплое и щемящее чувство. Словно тоска по чему-то… или по кому-то.  
  
Но за дверью раздались шаги его соседа по комнате – того еще придурка, если быть честным, у которого были какие-то проблемы с принятием чужой ориентации, - и смутные ощущения, оставшиеся после пробуждения, развеялись. Пришло время нового дня для девятнадцатилетнего Гарри Стайлса, студента «West Cheshire College».  
  
***   
  
Луи отложил телефон на тумбочку и выключил прикроватный светильник. Завтра будет тяжелый день: его ожидала выматывающая репетиция новой постановки, премьера которой состоится уже на следующей неделе. А сегодня он снова начал ощущать симптомы, означающие, что он опять впадает в это непонятное унылое состояние. Парень закрыл глаза и попытался отрешиться от всех мыслей, но они не пожелали так просто оставлять его голову в покое.  
  
Вообще, когда Томлинсон задумывался о своей жизни, он не мог найти чего-то, на что можно было бы пожаловаться. Свою работу он любил, имел отдельное от родителей жилье и чудесную девушку. С семьей поддерживал прекрасные теплые отношения, особенно с мамой, и отрывался по выходным со своими отвязными друзьями. Казалось бы, чего еще можно пожелать? Но вот уже который год его с завидным постоянством настигала эта странная хандра. Внезапно у него начинало все валиться из рук, люди вокруг бесили ужасно, и ему все время чего-то не хватало. И он все никак не мог понять, чего же именно.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Луи перевернулся на другой бок, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. В его жизни не хватало какой-то искры, яркости. Он сам себе напоминал старенький черно-белый телевизор с убитым кинескопом и похрипывающими динамиками. А ведь ему всего двадцать один! Кажется, для кризиса среднего возраста рановато.  
  
Порой у него возникало желание бросить все и бежать. Хотелось круто поменять свои будни на сто восемьдесят градусов. Добавить в эту приторную повседневность немного перчику. Хотелось риска и адреналина. А еще хотелось сумасшедшей любви…  
  
Луи ни за что не произнес бы этого вслух, но ему хотелось влюбиться. Безумно, до потери сознания. Так, чтобы от взглядов и прикосновений перехватывало дыхание, чтобы сердце бешено колотилось, а коленки подкашивались. С милой Ханной он такого не ощущал. Она была очень хорошей, и они прекрасно подходили друг другу, но Луи не чувствовал огня внутри, когда целовал ее. Скорее, в его груди лишь тлели угольки. А ему хотелось вспыхнуть. Иногда он даже задавался вопросом, существует ли вообще настоящая любовь.  
  
Он представлял, как однажды встретит именно того самого, правильного человека, свою вторую половинку. И в то же мгновенье поймет, что это судьба. Страшно было только оттого, что тогда у него уже, может быть, будут семья и дети. И его честная натура не позволит бросить нелюбимую жену. Что тогда? Мучиться самому и мучить ни в чем неповинную женщину? Возможно, только эта мысль не позволяла ему сделать своей девушке предложение. Он боялся ошибиться.  
  
Сонливость все же постепенно взяла верх над скачущими в голове мыслями, и парень уплыл в страну грез, воображая себе кудрявые локоны и зеленые глаза таинственной незнакомки, которая однажды заберет его сердце. Странно, но ее лица он никогда не видел: ни во сне, ни в своих мечтах.


	12. Летать высоко, падать больно

…ты не боишься летать,   
ты боишься, что тебе не дано будет   
оторваться от земли.  
  
Сесилия Ахерн, Сто имён  
  
  
  
Тот, кто высоко взлетает,   
рискует низко упасть.  
Зато он познает полёт.  
  
Лорен Оливер, Делириум

  
  
  
  
  
На входе в этот полутемный бар, расположившийся в подвальном помещении, стоял здоровый вышибала с добрыми глазами, который приветливо улыбнулся Луи. Внутри заведения тоже было вполне прилично.   
  
Зал был оформлен в стиле игорного дома с зелеными скатертями на столиках и изображениями мастей на посуде, стенах и форме персонала. За барной стойкой ловко управлялся с бутылками и бокалами высокий худой парень в надвинутой на глаза кепке.  
  
Луи взобрался на барный стул и заказал себе виски. Уж если пить, то не размениваясь по мелочам. Стакан появился перед ним в мгновение ока, и Томлинсон отхлебнул, поморщившись.  
  
Внезапно музыку заглушили, и зажегся прожектор, освещая небольшое возвышение, видимо, играющее роль сцены. Проворный мальчишка, не старше шестнадцати лет, приволок и установил стойку для микрофона, и вслед за этим на возвышение поднялся молодой человек. Он был довольно высоким и широким в плечах, с коротким ежиком волос и теплыми карими глазами. Он закрепил микрофон и улыбнулся немногочисленным зрителям.  
  
\- Добрый вечер! Меня зовут Лиам, и сегодня я спою для вас несколько песен. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Мне будет аккомпанировать на гитаре мой друг Найл.  
  
На сцену поднялся второй парень с гитарой в руках и неуверенно помахал публике. Давешний мальчишка тут же вытащил и установил стул для гитариста. Зрители наградили артистов скудными аплодисментами, и Луи тоже похлопал, прежде чем замереть в ожидании. Это местечко оказалось даже лучше, чем он думал.   
  
Найл, примериваясь, взял несколько аккордов и кивнул, показывая, что готов. Они с певцом коротко переглянулись, и полилась музыка. Луи с удивлением узнал «Fly With Me».  
  
\- _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away…_  
  
Голос у этого Лиама оказался просто потрясающий, а когда со второй строчки вступил и гитарист, уши Луи просто расплавились от удовольствия.  
  
\- _If you can use some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay…_  
  
Рядом с Томлинсоном на барную стойку облокотился еще один парень, азиатской внешности, с черными волосами и темными глазами. Он тоже заказал себе напиток и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в музыку. Вопреки ожиданиям, вечер обещал быть неплохим…  
  
***   
  
Спать было неудобно, шея затекла, а упрямая рука продолжала тормошить Луи за плечо.  
  
\- Мистер, бар закрывается. Вам вызвать такси?  
  
Томмо, наконец, соизволил поднять голову и мутным взглядом оглядеть помещение. В зале уже было пусто, певца с гитаристом давно и след простыл, как и всех посетителей. Что ж, главную миссию вечера Луи исполнил на «отлично»: умудрился упиться просто вдрызг и прикорнуть прямо за барной стойкой.  
  
Лениво протерев глаза, Томмо покосился на расставляющего стаканы бармена. Лицо того по-прежнему скрывала тень от длинного и широкого козырька кепки.  
  
\- Стран-н-ная у вас м-мода, - Луи приставил ладонь ко лбу, весьма недостоверно изобразив козырек, и пьяно икнул. – Теперь все бармены так ходят?  
  
\- Я – не все, я – исключение, - насмешливо буркнул парень.  
  
\- Правда? – искренне изумился Луи. – Я, наверное, тоже. Но не в хорошем смысле.  
  
Томлинсона неожиданно потянуло на откровения. И плевать он хотел на всякие там закрывающиеся бары.  
  
\- Знаешь, все люди, вроде бы, знают, чего хотят. У них есть планы… ик… какие-то… Вооот… а я не могу ни на что решиться. Я не знаю, что мне нужно. Все не так. Понимаешь?  
  
У Луи внезапно защипало глаза от острой пьяной жалости к себе. Он никогда не думал, что однажды докатится до того, что будет плакаться в жилетку бармену. И от осознания собственной ничтожности вовсе не делалось лучше.  
  
Томмо опустил голову и шмыгнул носом, сползая со стула. Но его руку перехватили чьи-то цепкие пальцы.  
  
\- Обернись и узнаешь, что именно тебе нужно, - раздался заговорщический шепот прямо над ухом.  
  
Луи послушно обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в импровизированную сцену с одиноким микрофоном. Карьера певца? Заманчиво, конечно. Да и петь он всегда любил.   
  
Чужие пальцы выпустили его запястье, и Томлинсон по кривой направился к возвышению, немного неловко взобрался на него и шагнул к микрофону. Одна рука как-то слишком привычно легла на микрофон, другая плавно обхватила стойку почти нежным жестом. В этом чувстве было что-то успокаивающее, родное, и в то же время сильно волнующее.  
  
Вспыхнул прожектор, заливая светом его одинокую фигуру на сцене, и Луи совершенно перестал видеть покинутый людьми крохотный зал. Наоборот, его накрыло ощущение огромного пространства вокруг. Ощущение свободы и радости. И казалось, что на него направлены тысячи восхищенных взглядов. Огромная толпа окружала его одного. Они все смотрели на него и ждали, когда он поразит их, удивит, заставит плакать или смеяться… или когда он упадет.  
  
Сердце застучало быстрее, а в горле пересохло. Такая желанная в первый момент слава неожиданно напугала Луи, и он отдернул руки, делая поспешный шаг назад, в свою жизнь актера небольшого театра.   
  
\- Нет, чувак, - пробормотал Томлинсон. – Это не для меня. Я никогда не смог бы стать сольным исполнителем.   
  
\- Почему? – упрямо и даже зло спросил худой парень, выходя из-за стойки. – Ты же мечтал об этом. Когда оканчивал школу, помнишь? Ты хотел пойти на прослушивание на X-Factor, хотел петь.  
  
\- Я всего лишь хотел услышать мнение профессионалов, и мне отказали еще на отборочном этапе, так что… Погоди, а ты откуда это все знаешь?   
  
Луи испуганно попятился от незнакомца. В его голове вихрем пронеслись воспоминания обо всех этих фильмах с сумасшедшими маньяками. Парень в кепке расхохотался.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно меня бояться, Луи. Я хочу тебе помочь. Ты в тупике, не знаешь, что делать со своей жизнью. А я могу подсказать.  
  
\- А не пошел бы ты… - быстро выдохнул окончательно протрезвевший от страха Томмо и рванул к двери.  
  
\- И ты так просто откажешься от ответа? – раздался сзади властный голос. - Сбежишь, как делаешь это все свои двадцать с хвостиком лет? Спрячешься за мамину юбку и будешь жалеть себя?   
  
Луи замер в нескольких шагах от двери. Он действительно всегда убегает. От собственных шансов, головокружительных возможностей и… от любви. Из-за единственного отказа. Неужели он разучился верить в себя?  
  
Незнакомец ядовито хмыкнул, всем своим существом транслируя презрение.  
  
\- Ах, бедный Мишка Бу! Злые судьи отказали маленькому мальчику, и он покорно сложил лапки, - просюсюкал язвительно голос. - Кто ты, Луи? Я тебя не узнаю!  
  
Томлинсон медленно обернулся, окидывая взглядом высокую костлявую фигуру недавнего бармена.  
  
\- И ты можешь дать мне ответ? – тихо поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Спрашивай, - милостиво предложил тот.  
  
Луи облизнул сухие губы.  
  
\- Чего не хватает в моей жизни? – громко и уверенно выговорил он.  
  
\- Ты правда хочешь знать? Даже если никогда не сможешь заполучить желаемое?  
  
Томмо заколебался на мгновенье, но кивнул.  
  
\- Я смогу хотя бы попытаться.  
  
Незнакомец подошел к Луи вплотную, и тому стоило огромных усилий не отшатнуться, когда в тени козырька серебристым светом блеснули глаза.  
  
\- Тогда **проснись**!  
  
Чужие руки сильно толкнули его в грудь, вызывая мгновенное чувство падения, и Томлинсон проснулся в собственной кровати. Ошалело огляделся по сторонам и уже собирался облегченно выдохнуть и порадоваться, что это был всего лишь странный кошмар, но из темного угла выступила уже знакомая худощавая фигура.  
  
Луи хотел было вскочить на ноги и закричать, но тело отказалось повиноваться, застыв истуканом, и парню только и оставалось наблюдать, как это существо приближается. Костлявый палец уперся прямо между глаз Томмо.  
  
\- **Вспомни** , - тихо приказал голос, и в голове Луи словно взорвалась бомба.  
  
 _Он был одновременно здесь и не здесь, он проживал сразу две жизни, он захлебывался в водовороте ярких эмоций. Огни сцены, вопли толпы, теплые дружеские объятия, светящиеся зеленые глаза… И чувства, целое море чувств. Таких искренних, отчаянных, режущих. Таких светлых, радостных и дарящих крылья. И Луи летал. Когда-то он умел летать. И падать… больно падать._  
  
Томмо задыхался, прижимая влажные руки к лицу. По ним текло что-то теплое и липкое, заливая губы и отдавая металлическим привкусом на языке. Кровь.  
  
\- За что? – проскулил парень, сжимаясь в комочек. – Ты сказал, я не вспомню… ты обещал, что больно не будет…  
  
По щекам заструились слезы, добавляя еще больше сырости и ничтожности к общей картине.  
  
\- Без этой боли и той радости ты – это не ты, - холодно отрезал Джокер. – Ты сам не видишь? Ты словно слепой котенок, тыкаешься по углам в поисках щели, в которую можно забиться и отсидеться там до конца жизни. Ты не живешь, Луи, ты существуешь! Ты стал таким скучным здесь.  
  
\- Но… я потерял все тогда. Ты отнял его у меня… Ты забрал мою любовь, дружбу, мой огонь… - судорожно вздохнув, выдавил парень, словно оправдываясь.  
  
\- А ты тут же сдался, слабак, – выплюнул Джокер. – Забери обратно! Дальше разберешься сам.   
  
Ледяная ладонь смачно пришлепнула какую-то бумажку к влажному лбу Луи, и это ненормальное существо круто развернулось на пятках к двери. Томмо дрожащей рукой ухватился за уголок, стараясь не заляпать бумагу кровью, и отлепил ее, разглядывая. Его брови удивленно поползли на лоб.  
  
\- Концерт «The Script»? – хрипло прочитал он.  
  
Джокер на мгновенье задержался на пороге.  
  
\- Ты найдешь его по правую руку, если снова не струсишь, - тихо проронил он и растворился.  
  
Спустя секунду тишину комнаты разорвал истеричный хохот.


	13. Я могу тебя очень ждать

Я могу тебя очень ждать,  
Долго-долго и верно-верно,  
И ночами могу не спать  
Год, и два, и всю жизнь, наверно!  
  
Пусть листочки календаря  
Облетят, как листва у сада,  
Только знать бы, что все не зря,  
Что тебе это вправду надо!  
  
Я могу за тобой идти  
По чащобам и перелазам,  
По пескам, без дорог почти,  
По горам, по любому пути,  
Где и черт не бывал ни разу!  
  
Все пройду, никого не коря,  
Одолею любые тревоги,  
Только знать бы, что все не зря,  
Что потом не предашь в дороге.  
  
Я могу для тебя отдать  
Все, что есть у меня и будет.  
Я могу за тебя принять  
Горечь злейших на свете судеб.  
  
Буду счастьем считать, даря  
Целый мир тебе ежечасно.  
Только знать бы, что все не зря,  
Что люблю тебя не напрасно!  
  
Эдуард Асадов

  
  
  
  
За пару дней до концерта Луи все-таки не выдержал, бросил все и сорвался домой, к маме. В кругу семьи жуткое нервозное волнение унять было легче. Он почти не мог есть и спать, а билет повсюду носил с собой, опасаясь, что нежданный подарок исчезнет так же внезапно, как появился. Но дата подошла, а бумажка с небольшим коричневым пятнышком на уголке не растворилась в воздухе.  
  
И вот сегодня Томмо уже три часа вертелся перед зеркалом, точно девушка на выданье. Он перемерил всю свою одежду не по одному разу и все равно был не в состоянии прижать попу к дивану. Нетерпение и волнение бурлили внутри, грозя разорвать бедного парня на кусочки.  
  
В его старую комнату вошла Джей, с улыбкой на лице разглядывая своего взрослого отпрыска, который напоминал ей сегодня шестилетнего ребенка перед Рождеством. Он весь словно светился изнутри. Но и сильно нервничал тоже.   
  
\- Боже, Бу, это же всего лишь концерт. Ты переживаешь так, словно идешь на прием к Королеве, - усмехнулась женщина, наблюдая как ее сын зачесывает волосы назад, а потом хмурится и снова растрепывает их.  
  
\- Сильнее, мам. Намного сильнее, - пробурчал себе под нос Луи и опять потянулся за расческой. Джоанна быстро выхватила искомый предмет из-под пальцев парня и улыбнулась, когда он, наконец, переключил внимание на нее.  
  
\- У тебя свидание, Луи? – хитро прищурившись, поинтересовалась она.  
  
\- Нет! – быстро выпалил Томмо, но запылавшие уши выдали его с головой.  
  
\- Я рада, что ты так легко пережил разрыв с Ханной, но меня немного беспокоит столь скорая замена ей, - с сомнением в голосе протянула Джей. – Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Абсолютно, - твердо заявил Луи. – На миллион процентов, мам. Я никогда в жизни не был так уверен.  
  
\- Ладно, - кивнула женщина, - это твоя жизнь, милый. Дай я обниму тебя.  
  
Джоанна ласково погладила сына по голове, ощущая, как сильно он сейчас нуждается в ее поддержке. Она не спрашивала, что случилось, хотя вчера видела, как он молча плакал, сидя на подоконнике. Плакал и улыбался, разглядывая звезды. Что-то важное случилось в его жизни, но он пока молчал об этом. Только прижался к ней сильнее, стиснув руки в кулаки.  
  
\- Вот так, мой хороший. А теперь тебе пора ехать, а иначе ты опоздаешь.  
  
Джей отстранилась и нежно провела по щеке парня, отчего он тяжело сглотнул.  
  
\- Ты умница, все будет как надо. Ты только не гони, пожалуйста, ладно?  
  
\- Хорошо, не буду, - кивнул Луи. – Я люблю тебя, мам.  
  
\- И я тебя, милый, - улыбнулась ему вслед Джей.  
  
Томмо последний раз чмокнул женщину в щеку и помчался вниз по лестнице, чтобы попрощаться с сестрами.  
  
Его ждал большой день. Возможно, самый большой в его жизни, ведь сегодня он, наконец, встретится с Гарри.  
  
***   
  
Луи влетел в зал и уселся на свое место одним из первых. С того момента прошло уже пятнадцать минут. Зрителей прибавилось, но Гарри все не было. И, кажется, ценой за нетерпеливое ожидание скоро станет дырка на его штанах или мозоль на пятой точке.  
  
Разгоряченный волнением разум терзали тысячи вопросов. Что если Гарри не придет? А если Луи ему не понравится? Что если Хаз просто откажется с ним говорить? Посмотрит как на идиота? Что если они не смогут стать даже друзьями? Господи, каково будет жить с пониманием того, что самый любимый в мире человек даже знать тебя не хочет? Томлинсон чуть не застонал в голос: у него всегда было богатое воображение.  
  
Может, лучше уйти сейчас? Не стоит разочаровываться сильнее. В этой реальности Гарри не такой же, как был там. Ему уже не шестнадцать, и он не будет ржать над глупыми выходками Луи. Ему девятнадцать, и он изучает право, социологию и бизнес в колледже – Томмо нашел его страницу на фейсбуке три недели назад. Ох, он был так жалок, часами рассматривая фотографии в сети и ревнуя Стайлса к каждому человеку, который умудрялся оказаться в радиусе десяти метров от кудрявого.  
  
А вдруг у Гарри здесь есть лучшие друзья? Вдруг у него есть – Боже упаси – девушка? Или парень? От одной этой мысли конечности сводило, а желудок скручивало. Хорошо, что он так и не смог нормально позавтракать, а то их первая встреча вполне могла ознаменоваться ознакомлением с его утренним меню, так сказать, воочию.   
  
Луи снова поерзал на пластиковом сидении и посмотрел на часы: до концерта всего пять минут. А если Гарри опоздает? Сядет на другое место? Перепутает сектор?  
  
Томлинсон подскочил и начал старательно вертеть головой, высматривая любимую макушку. И подпрыгнул чуть не на полметра от легкого похлопывания по плечу.  
  
\- Извините, разрешите пройти? Мое место следующее за вашим, - мягко произнес такой знакомый хрипловатый глубокий голос, слегка растягивая слова.  
  
У Луи, кажется, отказали ноги. И руки. И легкие тоже. И даже сердце замерло на мгновенье, прежде чем пуститься диким галопом.  
  
Это был он. Тот, кого Луи любил всей душой. Тот, кого он умудрился потерять и обрести снова. И единственное, чего хотелось Томмо, – броситься Гарри на шею и разрыдаться. Но он только обернулся, позволив себе один судорожный вздох, и уставился в любимые зеленые смеющиеся глаза.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - выдавил Луи, пропуская Гарри мимо себя и едва не теряя сознание от такого родного запаха, ударившего в нос.  
  
Коленки окончательно подкосились, и Томлинсон стек на стул, вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотники. А кудрявый весело улыбнулся и, будто не замечая состояния соседа, представился:  
  
\- Я - Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Томмо длинно выдохнул и прохрипел:  
  
\- Луи. Меня зовут Луи.  
  
\- Очень приятно, Луи, - Гарри протянул свою большую ладонь.  
  
От соприкосновения по коже Томлинсона прошел электрический разряд, отдавшийся особенно громким ударом ликующего сердца.  
  
\- Ты фанат «The Script»? – продолжил кудрявый непринужденную беседу, за что Луи был ему премного благодарен в эту минуту.  
  
\- Нет, я так… - промямлил он.  
  
\- Я тоже, - беззаботно кивнул Стайлс, оглядывая зал. – Я выиграл билет в лотерею. А ты?  
  
\- Тоже выиграл, - заторможено кивнул Луи. К нему уже почти вернулась способность нормально дышать и думать. А еще голос, наконец, перестал хрипеть, напоминая несмазанное колесо телеги. И теперь уже Гарри странно на него покосился, вздрогнув.  
  
Но кудрявый тут же тряхнул головой и снова затарахтел:  
  
\- Мне прислали его еще в таком забавном конвертике, в виде цветастого колпака с бубенчиками, представляешь?..  
  
Гарри продолжал говорить, делясь с этим странным парнем совершенно случайными событиями своей жизни, и никак не мог остановиться. Возникало впечатление, словно они встретились не минуту назад, а целую вечность. С Луи ему было удивительно комфортно. А может, виновато приподнятое настроение в честь такой негаданной удачи и почти уже начавшегося концерта.  
  
Язык Томмо тоже понемногу оттаял, и он даже начал шутить. А Гарри смеялся, как тогда, не отрывая от нового друга внимательного взгляда зеленых глаз. На разрумянившихся щеках одного проступили очаровательные ямочки, а у глаз второго собрались смеющиеся морщинки. Весь окружающий мир ушел куда-то на задний план. Они были заняты только друг другом. И оба мысленно благодарили судьбу за этот счастливый шанс.  
  
И, конечно, они не видели долговязую тощую фигуру, стоявшую на несколько рядов выше. Джокер хитро ухмыльнулся, сплюнул себе под ноги и пробурчал под нос:  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
А потом развернулся на пятках и вышел из зрительного зала.   
  
Иногда игрушки состоят не из одного элемента, а из двух. И друг без друга не работают.


End file.
